


I Met A Boy

by Sleepless_in_Starbucks



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, BUT I FINISHED IT, Confident Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, I'm so tired y'all this was mostly written by coca-a-cola, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders- mentioned, Songfic, based on I Met A Girl from Bells Are Ringing, idk how college RA's work, no one can stop me, so i'm posting it, so sorry if that's wrong, the fic's mostly Ro singing Pat's praises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_in_Starbucks/pseuds/Sleepless_in_Starbucks
Summary: Roman's met a boy. A wonderful boy. A most fabulous boy!Logan just wants him to shut up and let him work.





	I Met A Boy

“Oh, Loooooooooo-gannnnnnnnnn!”

“I will pay you every cent in my bank account if you cease your thought process before it becomes verbal.”

Roman flopped onto his roommate’s bed, ignoring Logan’s cry of annoyance as his laptop jumped up in his lap and his sheets were crumpled. “I know you’re broke, Lo- your bribery won’t work on me.”

“It was worth a try.” Logan responded, going back to his typing as soon as he had gotten his laptop back in place. “I have too much work to do to deal with whatever problem you have imagined up for yourself today.”

“Ah, but today the problem is the opposite of a problem!” Roman exclaimed, ignoring Logan’s bewildered stare. “Oh, Logan, I met a girl! A wonderful girl!”

Logan blinked at him. “Roman… you’re gay.”

“Logan, I’m allowed to simply sing the praises of women, am I not?”

“Not in that voice.” Logan responded. “You have a certain tone when you are referring to your romantic interest of the week.”

“I do not!”

Logan glanced at Roman before resuming his typing at a quicker speed. Before Roman could ask what he was doing, Logan was turning the computer towards him, two sound waves lined out on the screen.

“This is your voice when you are simply praising something.” Logan clicked the top sound wave, a brief audio bit of Roman explaining why theater was so amazing playing. “This is your voice when describing the object of your affections.” The second sound wave played, this time one of Roman waxing poetic for his crush of one month ago.

“When did you record these-”

“Analyzing the wave frequencies, the differences in pitch, and how your general tone wavers throughout the sentence, it is easy to discern the difference between your appreciative rants and your more passionate ones.” Logan finished, a small smug smile on his face.

Roman considered the information for a moment before asking, “How long did you spend on this?”

“Three hours.” Logan replied with a shrug. “I finished my finals’ paper for astrophysics, I have time.”

“The finals aren’t for another three months!” Roman exclaimed before shaking his head. “Wait, no, nevermind. I’m about to break rule number one: never question the nerd. And I think you may just be trying to get me distracted from my most divinely important story!”

Logan frowned and turned back to his laptop. “I may have been.”

Roman grabbed Logan’s laptop and threw it over to his side of the room, it landing on Roman’s messy bed with a soft thunk while Logan glared at him. “You’re not paying enough attention to meeeeee.”

“You are incredibly childish.”

“One of my charms.” Roman said with a grin. “Now, because you are too much of a know-it-all for your own good, you spoiled my entire plan, and your punishment is giving your undivided attention to I!”

Logan sighed before leaning against the wall. “What plan would that be?”

“To pretend I was simply singing the praises of a girl so you wouldn’t mock me for having another crush.”

“I firmly believe you’ve had one on almost every boy at the school at this point.”

“It’s not my fault I’m so devilishly handsome and hopelessly romantic!”

“What does being ‘devilishly handsome’ have to do with you having crushes?”

Roman smirked at Logan and winked. “It just needs to be said every once in a while. Otherwise you might go and forget how utterly magnificent your roommate is!”

“If you are not quickly reaching a point, Roman, I really must return to my work.”

“You’re no fun.” Roman pouted before continuing, “But if I _ must _ move on from describing myself, then so we shall go on to describe the shooting star of beauty that is Patton dearest!”

“I find it doubtful his last name is actually dearest.”

“Shh. My story. And Patton, oh, if his last name isn’t dearest than the universe has made a grievous error- he’s a fabulous creature, Lo, made of stardust and wonderful dreams, and of that I haven’t a doubt in my mind.”

“Humans can’t be made of wonderful dreams.”

“Than perhaps he is not human at all, but instead an angel, fallen from the Heavens!” Roman suggested, sitting up on the bed at this, looking towards the ceiling before he placed his hands over his heart, sinking back down onto the mattress as he added, “Though that hardly seems right, given that I am the one who has fallen- fallen for him.”

“I feel you may be getting overly excited.” Logan said, watching his roommate stare star-struck into the space before him. “Is Patton not just another boy in your seemingly endless line of crushes?”

“I suppose… suppose you might say that.” Roman replied. “You’ve not seen him. To your ignorant mind, he might be just ordinary, just another boy. But Patton, Patton’s a special boy, Logan. He’s not like the others.”

Logan rolled his eyes. “So you’ve said many, many times before. I just fail to see what truly makes him different.”

“In theory, nothing.” Roman responded, sitting up on his knees so he could reach towards Logan, tracing his fingers over his face as he said, “He’s got two eyes, two lips, a nose, and a pair of ears, just like anyone else.”

Logan swatted his hands away. “I don’t feel you needed a prop to explain that concept.”

Roman shrugged as he pulled back. “It’s much more fun. But as I was saying- he may be normal to you, to a million people, but to me?” Roman slid off the bed, spinning around the room as he said, “I see the most enchanting face that’s ever been, features arranged just so. My pulse races when I realize I’m met such a marvelous boy!”

“You’re being overly-dramatic again.” Logan commented as he watched Roman spin about.

“Excellent!” Roman yelled as he ran into his bed, falling backwards onto it, clothing flying out of their messy piles on the bed from the impact and Logan’s laptop sliding to the side. “Being just plain dramatic wouldn’t come close to properly describing how he makes me feel! Oh, Logan, Patton’s rarer than- than-”

“Uranium?” Logan supplied.

“Rarer than uranium! Fairer than pearl! Clearer than diamond! Richer than gold! Not a thing in this earth could compare to him!”

Logan groaned. “Could you at least sing his praises a touch quieter? The RA will have our heads if you don’t.”

“But I can’t quiet down, Logan!” Roman replied, bouncing up so he was standing on his bed. “I’ve found me a treasure of a man, and I want to shout it to the whole wide world!”

“Roman-”

Their door slammed open a moment later, their RA glowering in the doorway. “It’s two hours before lights out, will you two-” Virgil stopped when he saw the scene. “What is- what is even going on?!”

Roman leapt off the bed, grabbing Virgil’s arms and pulling him around in a twirl. “I’m excited, nightmare on dorm street, and you know why?!”

“I don’t want to know.” Virgil responded, struggling in Roman’s hold, unable to free himself.

“I’m in love! I fell in love today, with the most wonderfully magnificent, perfectly perfect, heavenly view of a man!” Roman extolled, letting Virgil go, only for the RA to tumble onto Logan’s bed.

Logan glanced over at him as Roman continued to twirl himself around the room. “I apologize for this.”

“Nah, it’s no problem.” Virgil responded, moving so he was properly sitting on the bed, scooting closer to Logan as he did so. “Well, the noise certainly is, but I’m sure he’ll tire himself out soon enough.”

Logan chuckled. “I’m quite sure he will.”

“I’m a little surprised you’re still putting up with it.”

Logan nodded at his laptop across the room. “He confiscated my laptop, and with it, he took my ability to get any work done. I also know from good experience attempting to escape Roman when he’s in a ranting mood will only result in being picked up and flung back here by him. It is not an experience I need to repeat for a fifth time.”

“A _ fifth _ time?”

Logan looked away, slightly embarrassed. “One of those attempts was made while… slightly inebriated. The other four were made out of sheer desperation.”

Virgil laughed. “If Roman was my roommate, I’d be attempting escapes out of desperation every day.” Virgil immediately turned to look at Roman, expecting him to protest about who would want to escape his incredible presence. When he didn’t, Virgil shook his head. “He’s really far gone, isn’t he?”

“Apparently so.” Logan agreed, watching Roman run into a wall and simply spin away from it without a single pause, adjectives Logan was quite sure were made-up spilling from his lips all the while. He sighed. “Love truly makes one a fool.”

“Guess that’s why I’m so stupid.” Virgil said, getting a confused stare from Logan before Virgil shifted, moving so that he was flopped against Logan’s chest. He looked up at the now blushing college student, smirking. “I figured I’d give you 'til finals were over to join me in the cave of fools, but the moment so readily presented itself, well, I just had to.”

Two minutes passed with Logan not responding, and Virgil was starting to wonder if it was possible to break a human so bad they never blinked again, when Logan gently slid Virgil off of him, stood up almost stiffly, and then bolted out of the dorm.

Virgil sighed as he stood up. Figures he’d fall in love with a track star.

“Does he always try and run from his problems?” Virgil asked Roman, not too surprised when the other didn’t answer. Sighing again, Virgil started his own run across campus. Safe bet to think the smartest kid in the dorms would head for the library, right?

Roman didn’t even notice when he was left alone in the room, continuing his senseless dance, singing his own senseless song,

_ “Oh, yes, that’s what I’m so excited about _

_ A boy, a boy! _

_ Such a wonderful boy. _

_ I met a boy today! _

_ And I fell in love today! _

_ I met a boy today!” _

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: https://sleepless-in-starbucks.tumblr.com/


End file.
